


Icy Surprises and Warm Confessions

by 15ekaytert887



Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 04, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15ekaytert887/pseuds/15ekaytert887
Summary: When Killian gives his wedding gift to Emma, she learns more out about their relationship then he had intended, and it brings up some surprising confessions of her own.Super Sweet Fluffy Wedding Fluff with an extra dose of Romance
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Once Upon a Time), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Elsa/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Elsa/Emma Swan
Series: A Captain Swan Wedding [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644028
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok Swan, present time." Killian said as he gleefully guided his new bride away from the boat house/temporary banquet hall where they were holding the after party for their nuptials. Emma went with him willingly, but slightly confused. He had already given her a gift last night before leaving for the Jolly, the delicate charm bracelet that she now wore around her wrist. It had a miniature crystal swan on the one side and a small yet intricately carved wooden pirate ship on the other, in-between the two was a silver quill. He had told her that it represented their family and that he would add to it as their family grew. She had loved it and immediately vowed never to take it off. He had also sneaked her a beautifully engraved flask filled with rum right before the ceremony. She didn't need anything more from this amazing thoughtful man.

When they were roughly 10 paces away from the edge of the forest Killian stopped and turned to Emma. "Okay, now close your eyes and hold out your hands." He commanded, a huge grin on his face.

Emma was hesitant, generally, she didn't like surprises and she knew Killian knew that about her. She had found that when most of the surprises in your life turned out to be bad ones, just the idea of them tended to leave a sour taste in your mouth. But she trusted Killian and knew that he would never do anything that might bring her unhappiness, so Emma hesitantly did as she was told. After a second Killian gave her a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. "Was that my surprise?" Emma asked hopefully, opening one of her eyes to look at him.

"No it wasn't, I just couldn't help myself." Killian replied looking at her with all the love in the world. "Now close em!" He ordered, his voice voice slipping into that of mocking command "And keep those hands out, Captains orders!" Once again Emma did as her new husband instructed and she suddenly felt something very cold, wet and slightly heavy in the palm of her hands.

"What the-" Emma said opening her eyes. In her hands was a small block of ice in the shape of a heart with 'E+K forever' carved into it. Emma was a bit bewildered. It was July and although summers in Maine could be a bit chillier than other parts of the country, it still sure as hell wasn't cold enough for snow. Emma just looked at Killian, totally baffled by what it was and why he'd given it to her. ""Um, thanks..." Emma laughed "Where did this come from anyway?" She asked turning it around in her hands. 

"From me." A voice said. Emma looked back up to the forest just in time to see Elsa step out from behind a tree. "Surprise!" Elsa said a bit hesitantly, not sure exactly how the savior would react to her being there.

"Elsa!" Emma cried out, dropping the ice block and running forward to grasp her friend. "What? How? I thought you were in Arendell! Is everything alright? How did you get here?"

Elsa and Killian smiled at one another, of course Emma would immediately ask if something was wrong, that's just who she was.

"I'm fine everything's fine we're just here for your wedding." Elsa smiled at her.

"We're?" Emma asked her eyebrows raising. Then she felt slender hands wrap around her shoulders from behind practically jumping onto her back and hugging her from behind. It was Ana.

"Yep!" Ana said gleeful enthusiasm, slightly bouncing on her toes with excitement. "Happy wedding! I mean congratulations! I love your dress! And your hair! You look like a princess! Well, I mean you area princess but-" Emma turned to hug the girl back as Ana prattled on excitedly.

After she pulled away Emma looked between her and Elsa "But I still don't understand how you got here or even how you knew?" She was obviously very happy to see them especially Elsa, she hadn't seen or heard from them since defeating the snow queen and it wasn't like traveling through worlds was easy.

Elsa just nodded towards Killian as he came up and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist from behind, resting his chin in on her shoulder. "I found Ariel," he began "who found Elsa. Then I found Belle who had Will more or less brake into the dark ones shop and  
steal the apprentices broom. Ariel also got Into the Dark ones castle back in the Enchanted Forrest and found that wand the crocodile had used to re open the time portal when we were in the past. Anyway she brought it back for Blue, who was able to work her magic with the broom and wand to open the portal to Arendell."

"What!?" Emma questioned still in shock "How did you keep this a secret?"

"It wasn't easy" Snow said, coming up from behind them. Emma turned to see her mother and father walking towards them with Kristoff.

"Congratulations!" Kristoff said to her with a smile and shook Killian's hand.

"Wait, you guys were in on this too?" Emma asked her parents. "Mom, I can't believe you kept a secret!" Snow just smiled at her impishly.

"I have my moments." She reminded her daughter.

"Sorry we missed the actual wedding, we would have been there but we didn't want to distract you from your big day." Elsa began.

"But if I remember right I don't even remember seeing any of the guest at my actual ceremony," Ana cut in "I was too distracted by the fact that Kristoff was wearing a suit! Oh, and the smell coming from the chocolate fountain!" She added brightly.

The three women then dove Into conversation catching up with each other while Snow and David chatted away with Kristoff. Killian looked at the joy on Emma's face. He was so glad that everyone had pitched in to make this surprise happen for her. Although he knew that the dark one would want his head for orchestrating the theft of not just his shop but also his palace, at the moment Killian didn't care.

Killian knew that Emma missed Elsa. In the short time they had spent together the two of them had formed a deep bond. As Elsa had once pointed out they were a lot a like, with both their powers and personalities. Emma, Killian knew did not make friends easily, especially friends with magical powers who could understand what Emma was going through in dealing with them. So bringing Elsa back into his Swans life, for however long it would be, was something that Killian had wanted to do for her,

"Kristoff! I smell chocolate cake!" Ana exclaimed "We'll be right back." She said to Emma as she pulled her partner towards the refreshments.

"I think I'll join you." Killian said letting go of Emma "I could use a refill." He said lifting his flask. Then he pressed a quick kiss to Emma's temple and turned to follow the couple, giving Emma and Elsa time to catch up. Just the two of them.

Elsa looked after him. "So… the pirate?" She asked Emma incredulously.

Emma blushed slightly "Yeah, the pirate." She sighed. "Anyway how's Arendel? Did you get it back from Hans?" Emma asked wanting all the details of her friends life since they had been apart.

"Oh did we ever!" Elsa exclaimed. The two magical women then began walking back towards the party, catching each other up on their adventures as well as their magic. Elsa felt that she had total control now and it calmed her to know that she wouldn't cause harm to her loved ones, and Emma, of course, knew exactly how she felt. They were sitting at a table now with Kristoff and Ana as well who were excitedly retelling their adventures to Snow and Charming who sat next to them.

Elsa looked up and saw Killian across the hall, drinking with a few of his crew members from the Jolly Roger, but she noticed that his eyes never stayed off Emma for long, even while talking to the other men.

"You know, I knew this day would come eventually." Elsa said looking at Emma.

"What day?" She asked

"You and Killian." Elsa answered simply.

"What do you mean?" Emma laughed lightly "I know you saw us have. like, a pretty heavy make out session that one time but I couldn't have told you we would end up married the last time you were here. I was still just adjusting to actually having a legitimate boyfriend for the first time in like, forever." Emma laughed again taking a sip from her champagne glass. 

"oh I know how you felt," Elsa laughed again lightly "But I've been waiting for this day sense the very first moment we met to be honest." The woman said shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, explain that to me." Emma laughed "Because the way I remember it you had trapped us in a Snow cave and my dad was running around the town trying to find Ana so you would take it down." Emma laughed again.

Elsa blushed slightly at the memory. "That's all true," she agreed "but you weren't paying very much attention to anything other than keeping warm." Elsa told her.

"Ok enlighten me, what did I miss?" Emma asked smiling at her friend. 

Elsa looked shyly down at her hands, twisting her fingers and creating small flurries. It was no longer a nervous out of control tick but something she was doing on purpose as she carefully gathered her words. Although Emma and Hook were now married, Elsa still knew her friend quite well and wasn't sure how she was going to take hearing just how far gone her now husband had been for her, way back when. Elsa eventually looked up at her with another shy smile. "He was terrified for you Emma." She began. "You were probably too cold or unconscious to hear his frantic yells through that device. Or hear the clawing of his hook on the ice, desperately trying to get to you." Elsa said with all seriousness. "Then when we finally got out of there he was clinging to you like his life depended on it. His love for you was obvious to everyone." Elsa smiled at Emma, who smiled hesitantly back. 

If Emma were being honest she did not remember much of her and Elsa's first encounter, or that night at all. She remembered Elsa of course, as well as her father, and she remembered Killian being there. However what was said and done once the ice cave had closed up was more or less a mystery to her. She just remembered the cold, and the feeling of trying not to slip away. Her memories immediately after getting out of the ice cave weren't much better. All she could really remember was warmth and the smell of Killian as she had clung to him. Her memories from the rest of that night weren't much clearer, all having a heavy blurry feel to them. She remembers her family as well as Elsa and Killian surrounding her and the smell of hot chocolate with cinnomen. However if there was one thing that she remembered from that night with total clarity, it was the Killian refused to let her go even once. From the moment he had yanked her limp frozen form from the ice caveren to the moment she awoke the next morning. Killian had wrapped his arms around her and refused to let her go. Emma smiled shyly at the memory.

"I never told anyone this before," Elsa began again "I don't even think he knows about it – but I woke up that night- the night we were trapped in the ice wall- at some point after everyone had gone to bed." She said looking up at Emma. "You were asleep in that chair but he was still there, whispering softly to you. I didn't mean to overhear but I couldn't help it, being just across the room and all. He was telling you how much he loved you, promising that he would never fail you again like he had that night. HE had somehow gotten the idea that what had happened was his fault, which only made me feel gulitier." Elsa squirmed at the memory but then smiled and continued "He said that he would always protect you from harm no matter the risk. He was telling you that no matter how many walls you put up to keep him out, he would tear them down. That he would trade his ship a thousand times over if it meant seeing your face again. That he would wait as long as he needed to for you to be ready and that when you were, he would take you with open arms and never let you go. That he was in this forever..." Elsa trailed off with a romantic sounding sigh, as if she was just swooning at the memory. However she quickly snapped back to the present "It was quite the declaration of love." Elsa finished taking a bight of her cake.

Emma was speechless. She had woken up in Killians arms but had quickly gotten up to go shower and get dressed, trying to suppress the hell out of what had happened. Killian had been gone when she was finished, her mother telling her that he, David and Elsa were at Grannies talking strategy and it had disappointed her a bit at the time, but she had quickly shoved that thought aside and gone about her day. She had known (obviously) of Killian's strong feelings for her, he had traded his ship to find her for gods sake. But she hadn't realized that he had been so committed to her even then. That he had loved her so much and had known that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. Hell, she hadn't even realized that she wanted that until Camelot.

"Wow..." Emma finally managed to get out.

"Yes, wow, indeed." Elsa replied.

A little while later Elsa was deep in conversation with Belle when Emma looked around the room but didn't see her pirate anywhere. She excused herself and headed towards the docks. She found him sitting on a bench just outside the boat house sipping a glass  
of rum.

"Hey, there." She said quietly as she sat down beside him.

He looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, love I just needed some air." He told her. "How's Elsa?" He asked.

"She's wonderful." Emma replied. "Thank you." Killian put his glass down and wrapped his arm around her. "How did you know? I've been worried about her lately, wondering if she and Arendaell were okay."

"Well lass, I've said it before, you're a bit of an open book." He nudged her playfully. Emma blushed slightly but giggled.

"Well I guess I'm glad that I married a man who knows me so well."

"As am I." Killian replied, voice thick with emotion. They sat there in silence for a minute watching the waves and breathing in the refreshing night air.

"So Elsa mentioned something interesting to me." Emma began "About you. About the night me and Elsa were trapped in the ice cave." She said looking up at him.

Killian raised an eyebrow "Did she now?"

"Yes she told me that she woke up and overheard you whispering to me while I was asleep."

The slightest of blushes spread across the pirates face. "I didn't think anyone had heard that." He said looking back over the water.

Emma smiled "I didn't know how much you had loved me, even then." She said looking tenderly at him.

"I didn't want to scare you off." He told her honestly, looking down at her he added "You were a tad skittish of me in those days."

Emma laughed "Thank god I got over that."

Killian smiled and kissed her "Aye, thank the gods indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone commented that it was a shame that the first part of this was a one off, and that got me thinking. I had been wanting to do another one off like this for a while but I hadn’t been able to think of how exactly to do it, however the ending of the story actually provided the perfect setting I needed to set up this conversation between Emma and Killian. In all honesty this story was heavily inspired by a few other fics I have read and I might have even accidentally stolen stole a line or two from them (idk for sure, it’s been a while so maybe I’m miss remembering) but I’ll give credit to those Amazing authors anyway Just in case (AO3 authors xHookedonKillianx and lenfaz as well as FF author Katrina) So with all that said here’s chapter 2. Hope y’all enjoy!

Emma sighed as she rested her head on her new husbands shoulder, feeling perfectly at ease. Thinking about what Elsa had revealed to her. That’s when a thought struck her. 

“Killian” Emma asked looking up at him “When did you first know that you liked me?” 

Killian looked down into his wife’s sparkling green eyes. He remembered the exact moment she was referring to. He remembered all his moments with Emma. Big and small. However, Emma had already had a long day and even with all the love they shared for one another, Killian still wasn’t sure that was an answer Emma was ready to hear just yet. So instead of answering her question right away Killian asked “Care to take a little stroll in the moonlight with me?” Taking Emma’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it softly. 

“Won’t they be missing us?” Emma laughed lightly. Her eyes gesturing to the boat house and the wedding reception in full swing going on inside. 

“I couldn’t care less what they think, I just want to spend a quiet moment with my wife.” Killian replied, pulling Emma to her feet. Emma smiled at him and took his hook in her hand as the slowly walked down the docks, watching the waves in the moonlight and listening to the muffled music emanating from the reception. They eventually found themselves at the Jolly. Killian turned to Emma and she thought he was going to offer her his assistance up the gangplank. However instead Killian quickly kneeled down and swooped Emma right off her feet. 

“Killian!” She exclaimed “Put me down!” She demanded smacking his chest, but there was no bite to her tone and her words were filled with laughter. Killian just smirked at her. 

“Rum barrels.” Killian reminded her as he carried his new bride up the gangplank and onto the ship. When he reached the bow he gently set her down onto her feet again but his eyes never did leave hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked with such undeniable happiness and love it made Emma’s own heart burst, a dopey smile gracing her own face in return. 

“It was when you tied me to a tree and put a knife to my throat for lying to you.” Killian said. Emma just laughed and shook her head. She had no idea what he was even talking about. Her previous question totally forgotten by this point. 

“That’s when I knew I liked you, and not just for a bloody fantastic roll in the sheets either. I knew I wanted THAT the very first moment I laid eyes on you.” Killian said, his smirk getting even bigger and he winked. Emma just looked at him flabbergasted. 

“That was so long ago.” She said, still stunned. Killian stayed silent, listening to the rolling waves and soft muffled music coming from the boat house, waiting for her to come to terms with what he had just said. 

“Aye Swan it was.” Was all he said in reply.

“But that doesn’t make sense.” Emma said. Killian new he shouldn’t have said anything. Emma was looking at him still stunned and her green eyes still held the smallest amount of panic in them from his confession. 

“What doesn’t make sense love?” He asked gently. 

“What you just said.” Emma responded. “You couldn’t have liked me, what about when I left you up at the top of the the beanstalk? Or when you left me in the dungeon? Or our fight at lake Nostos? You should’ve hated me.”

“First of all Swan, never in my life have I ever hated you.” Killian said his tone quite serious. “Aye, I will admit that you leaving me up there at the top of that bloody beanstalk did sting quite bit. But I was more angry at myself than at you. For letting myself be tricked by such a pretty face...” Killian trialed off brushing his fingers reverantly across Emma’s cheek. “Admittedly leaving you in that dungeon was a bit of payback at the time, and it’s not something I’m proud of.” He admitted.

“I deserved It for leaving atop the beanstalk.” Emma told him. 

“No, love, you didn’t.” Killian replied, his eyes once again serious. “However as for our fight at the lake...” Killian trailed off scratching behind his ear and looking and sounding almost a bit sheepish, “Let’s just say that our little dalliance all but proved just how taken I was with you, love.” Killian said his eyes turning mischievous as he gave her a knowing look. 

“Wait!” Emma said holding up her hand to stop him from continuing. “You LET me win!?” Emma asked even more shocked than before. Killians smirk got bigger at her reaction. 

“Love, I’ve been a pirate for several hundred years. I have been in literally thousands of sword fights. How many had you been in at that point? One, maybe?” Killian teased, his blue eyes glittering with mischief. Emma couldn’t help smiling back at him. 

“Then what was all that stuff you said in Neverland about how our kiss changed you?” Emma asked him. 

“Emma,” Killian began bringing her hands to his face kissing each of her fingers tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. Emma’s breath faltered at the intensity in them. “Neverland is when I realized that I had fallen completely,” kiss, “wretchedly,” kiss “totally,” kiss “and irrevocably” kiss “in love with you.” He said his voice deep, husky and full of emotion. He said this as he laid a last kiss on her wedding ring looking deeply into her eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed her, with such tenderness and love she thought she might cry. It reminded her of how he had looked at and kissed her in Golds cabin when he had told her she was his happy ending. The kiss was slow, tender, almost serious, but slowly grew deeper in its passion. Killian held Emma’s body flush with his, his hand in her hair holding her securely to him. Emma’s own arms were skimming up and down his arms and shoulders until they reached the back of his neck causing Killian to shudder. That was when he pulled back much to Emma’s dismay, although her screaming lungs would beg to differ. However Killian remained their close contact by resting his forehead against Emma’s. His own breathing just as ragged.  
“So when did you know?” Killian whispered, his voice sounding as wrecked as Emma felt. 

“Know what?” Emma whispered back, once again having completely forgotten what it was they had been talking about. 

“When did you know you liked me?” Killian asked as he stood up straight and looked into Emma’s eyes. 

Emma bit her lip, looking up at him shyly “I don’t know if I should tell you that.” She said, fearing his reaction “Plus it’s complicated, I spent so much time fighting and repressing it.” She admitted. 

“Aye don’t I know it. Killian laughed, making Emma smile ever so slightly. “Will you at least then, tell me when you think you knew.” Killian asked, his face full of hope, as his fingers gently squeezed hers in encouragement.

“Well, I was repressing my attraction for you from the beginning.” Emma said, eyes full of mirth as she wrapped her arms around Killians neck and played with the hair at its nape. “You were just so goddamn sexy what with your accent, leather pants, and handsome face.” She teased. Killian looked more than a little taken back by this information but Emma continued “Oh, and then you did that thing where you bandaged my hand with your mouth...” Emma said trailing off, thinking about how he had made her feel when he did that. “I think, I think that was the moment I began to like you...” she realized as she looked back into her husbands eyes. This time it was Killians turn to be stunned silent. Emma continued. “Not only was it one of the hottest things I had ever seen and gave me some pretty interesting fantasies,” she hesitated, leering at him salaciously, but then continued “but it was just so sweet and surprising. You were trying to take care of me, even though it was just a cut...and, well, no one had ever really cared for me like that before. Even if it was just because giants could smell the blood. It was just nice and sweet of you.” She admitted with a nervous little laugh at the end. 

Emma was about to say more but that’s when Killian curled his hand around her head and smashed his lips to hers with such joyous enthusiasm Emma couldn’t help but giggle into his kiss. Killian kissed her senseless, plundering her mouth with his tongue and squeezed her so tightly to his chest Emma could hardly breath. He only stopped when both their lungs screamed out for air bit once again he kept the connection by resting his forhead against hers as he always did after they kissed. 

“I didn’t do it because giants can smell blood.” He said in a breathy laugh. 

“Really?” Emma asked her own breathing still recovering. 

“No, I did it because I couldn’t see you hurt. That’s why I let you win at the lake. You look at me and I cave, love. That’s the way it’s always been, and that’s the way it always shall be.” Killian promised taking the slightest step back from her so he could look into her eyes and she could see the sincerity of his words. He was looking at her with all the tenderness and care in the world, and Emmas returning smile was much the same. 

“I’m sorry I left you on top of the bean stalk.” Emma said. Killian just smiled at her. 

“It’s quite alright now, love. It hurt like bloody hell then because I had already found myself falling for you but it’s all turned out for the best I believe.” Killian said as he wrapped Emma in his arms. The two of them slowly began swaying to the light music they heard coming from the boat house and before she knew it, Killian spun her out and back into his arms again. Leading her in a now familiar waltz on the deck of the Jolly Roger. 

“Can I tell you something I’ve never told anyone?” Emma asked him, as they continued to move slowly to the music.  
“Of course love.” Killian replied. 

“I went back for you three times.” Emma admitted as Killian spun her out again. He was so stunned that he almost forgot to catch her as she spun back.

“You did?” He asked shock crossing his features.  
“Yeah. I stopped once before climbing down and then twice on my way back down the beanstalk. I meant it when I said I couldn’t take the chance that I was wrong about you. Everything in me was screaming at me to go back. That I could trust you. That you wouldn’t betray me. But I knew -or I THOUGHT I knew anyway- that I would’ve never got back to Henry if I followed my heart, so I talked myself out of it all three times.” 

“I would have fought to my dying breath to get you home to your boy love.” Killian said to her, his face serious and sincere as he looked into her eyes. 

Emma’s face fell into a soft smile. “I know that now.” She assured him “And I’m sorry. I was wrong. So so wrong. But I wouldn’t change it if I could, because it brought us here.” Emma said resting her head on her husbands chest, listening to the familiar steady beat of his heart. 

“Aye, love it did.” Killian said kissing the top of her head and holding her close. 

Emma looked up at him her eyes soft and full of love as they continued to sway to the music. No longer really dancing, but not exactly standing still at the same time. 

“So... “ Killian finally said after a long moment “If you’ve been harboring these feelings for me since the beanstalk-“ he quirked his brow up at her.

“Repressed feelings for you.” Emma reminded him, cutting him off with a slight laugh. Killian just grabbed her hand and brought it back up to his lips, kissing it softly. Emma noticed how he kept doing that this evening. It was something that he in truth, did quite often. Play with, or press his lips to her hands and fingers. Emma had once idly wondered if his obsession with her hands was due to his education in being a gentleman that he had received during his time in the Royal Navy. Or if it was possibly related to the fact that he himself only had the one hand of his own. However she had never asked because in the end it didn’t really matter. She loved when he played with her hands and fingers, it made her heart skip a beat and a faint blush to rise in her cheeks every time. However tonight Killian obsession with her hands seem to go into over drive. Emma noticed that he was also paying extra attention to hand and finger that now housed his ring. 

“Aye well then if you had been repressing feelings for me since our first encounter... when did you know you loved me?” Killian asked, his voice full of heat as he looked up at Emma through his long lashes. His lips still placing delicate kisses to her fingers and the ring that lay atop it. 

Despite how hard she tried to stop herself Emma flinched at his question. Killian noticed and Emma pulled her hand away from his grasp. 

“What is it, love?” Killian asked, a bit wounded. He knew his Swan loved him, he did, but he didn’t know why asking her when she knew it for herself would gain such a reaction from her. 

“It’s just...complicated.” Emma told him avoiding his gaze, as she gnawed on her lip. She hated hurting him, as her response certainly had. She could see it in his eyes although he tried to hide it well.

“Emma, love, it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Killian said bringing his own hand to her face and forcing her to meet his gaze. “I know that you love me now. That’s all that matters.” He said stroking her cheek tenderly.

Emma sighed and leaned into his touch, her worried face calming as she looked into his eyes. “I do.” She said her voice filled with love “I do love you, so much.” Killian smiled at that and Emma’s heart fluttered in response. 

“Aye love I know. I love you as well.” He said before kissing her briefly yet sweetly on the lips. Emma pulled away first, once again worrying her lip in her teeth a bit. She had never planned on telling Killian this, especially not on their wedding night. Emma knew the exact moment when she had fallen in love with the pirate. When she knew just how much she wanted him. It was one of her deepest darkest secrets. But he deserved to know. Hopefully it wouldn’t upset him too much with just how much time she had wasted being so stupid by pushing him away. 

“I’ll tell you, you deserve to know.” She said to him looking up into his too blue eyes. The eyes that always settled her and made her feel safe and loved. “Just-“ Emma hesitated again before continuing “Just promise me you’ll still love me after I tell you.” She said with a half smile. 

Killian balked at her. “Emma, I think we’ve proven that nothing in the world could ever make me stop loving you. Not danger, nor darkness, nor distance, or even death itself.” Killian reminded her, making Emma smile. 

Emma took a shaky breath to calm herself and looked deeply into Killians kind waiting gaze. She removed his hand from her face but held it tightly in her grasp. 

“It was in New York.” She finally admitted to him, keeping her eyes trained on his face gauged his reaction. 

Killian just stared at her and blinked, his face showing nothing but confusion and not the irritation or quite honestly, Anger that Emma was expecting. 

“What?” He asked, the handsome features of his face scrunching together. 

“When you went back for me in New York.” Emma clarified. “When you gave me that potion, and I saw you standing there in front of me. In NEW YORK CITY. A place that was supposed to be impossible for you to EVER get to. And you were looking at me with so much love and worry, and longing and, I just, just KNEW.” She said to him, the words tumbling from her mouth as if they were suddenly anxious to get out now that she was finally telling him this. 

Killian was stunned speechless. Not in a million years did he think that was what his Swan was going to tell him.  
“But...why...how, why did you push me away for so long if you felt as I did?” Killian finally managed to ask. Emma looked ashamed then and looked away. 

“Because I hated you.” She whispered. 

“I don’t understand.” Killian said, taking Emma’s face and forcing Emma to look at him again. 

Emma sighed her face apologetic and she looked away again, not wanting to see his face when she told him the next part.  
“Because I hated you for making me love you. I hated you for waking me up from my great fake life and bringing me back to Storybrooke. I hated you for how much I could tell that you loved me. I didn’t want to love you, because I didn’t want to get hurt again. But I did, I loved you so goddamn much and it was terrifying. So I did what I do best and repressed it and ran from it because it was so much easier than letting you in.” Emma admitted sheepishly. However, she looked back up at him then. A look of slight determination now shining in her eyes as they met his still stunned ones. “I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Emma began voice steady and sincere “I’ve always wanted you. Even from the very beginning. Every time I pushed you away. Every time I acted as though you didn’t matter or that I didn’t care about you. Every time I put up a wall. Through it all, I still ALWAYS wanted you.” 

She admitted her deepest darkest secret to him. She was about to say something else, what she wasn’t sure she just new that she had to keep talking to calm her nerves, but that’s when Killian slammed his lips to hers again. Kissing her with more fire and passion than he ever had before. The only other kiss that Emma could remember even coming close to this was when she had returned his heart after it had been stolen from Gold. However as intense and passionate as that kiss had been, this one was earth shattering. 

Killian lifted Emma up and placed her on the rail of the Jolly so he could get better access to her. Emma moaned as he plundered her mouth with his tongue and she carded her fingers through his hair. Killian pressed into her harder and Emma fidgeted until she managed to get her dress out of the way and wrap her legs tightly around her husband. Killian moaned and Emma felt the bulge in his pants. Killian nipped at her lips and sucked on her pulsepoint. He sucked on her tongue and bit at her earlobe. He palmed her breasts and buried his face in her exposed cleavage. Killian began to lean over her, causing her to fall backwards more and more until she was parallel with the water. With nothing but Killians strong arms keeping her from falling overboard. Emma new she was in a precarious position, her entire top half horizontal above the water, nothing keeping her tethered but Killians own strength but she wasn’t scared. In fact the adrenaline was only making her more intoxicated with her pirate as he continued to ravish her aboard his beloved ship. 

Finally Killian pulled back before they both totally lost all control and had sex right there on the deck of the Jolly Roger, resting his head against Emma’s and breathing her in. 

“Wh-what, what was that for?” Emma panted out. 

“That was because my Swan has loved me for almost as long as I have loved her.” Killian said, his smile dazzling and his voice although totally wrecked, happier than she had ever heard him. “You had feelings for me before you left and you loved me when you returned.” Killian said his smile still utterly dazzling. 

“Didn’t you hear the part that I said I hated and resented you though?” Emma asked, a bit breathlessly.

“Aye, doesn’t bloody matter because you still loved me. Every dream, every wish I ever had has come true today love. You are now my wife whom I get to spend the rest of my days at your side. And now you tell me that you have had these feelings for me all along? All my deepest desires Have been being fulfilled!” Killian repeated before kissing her again. Picking her up and spinning her around in his arms, making Emma laugh into his kisses. This time Killian carried her to the top deck of the ship and sat her at the cabinet just in front of the wheel. He bent over her once again without breaking the kiss and Emma’s back hit the surface of the cabinet. Killian chucked his coat without breaking the kiss and leaned over her, rutting his own need ever so slightly into her thigh. Emma was on fire. She didn’t care if they were on the deck of the Jolly where anyone could find them, she needed her husband now dammit! 

“Gods, I love you so bloody much.” Killian huskily confessed against her skin, making Emma quake in his arms.

“Need you” Emma plead in return as Killian moved from her lips to her neck biting and sucking on it like a man possessed.

Killian trailed down his Swans body to her perfect breast. He began to suck on the exposed flesh as he attempted to fully free them from her tight corset, making Emma moan and himself groan. He was just about to finally free her first breast when a brilliant jet of blue lit up the night sky. 

Both Emma and Killian looked up to see a huge beautiful snowflake lighting up the sky above them. Then they heard footsteps and voices on the docks and coming in their direction. Emma and Killian barely had time to sit up and right themselves before they heard a familiar sing songy voice. 

“There you guys are!” Anna said as she scampered up the gangplank and onto the ship, Kristoff in tow and a sheepish looking Elsa following closely behind. 

“I told you they wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” Anna said looking at Kristoff as the three came to a stop in front of the couple. Killian simply wrapped his arms around Emma from behind, causing the erection he still had to rub against her ass, and hearing Emma suppress a moan at the feeling. Killian just smirked. 

“Of course not lass. We were merely taking a bit of a breather from the grand celebration.” He said the wide smirk still plastered on his face. 

“We didn’t mean to intrude but people were beginning to ask where you were.” Elsa said.

“Sorry,” Emma blushed at her friend as Killian squeezed her tighter, his laughter shaking his body and causing hardness to rub up against her again. 

“Well come on! Everyone’s waiting to talk to you!” Anna squealed bouncing up and down and taking hold of Emma’s hand and leading the couple back onto the docks. Killian grasped Emma’s hand firmly in hers and gave her his famous knowing smirk before he brought her fingers back to his lips. Idly kissing and playing with them as the young princess lead the couple back down the docks. “I want to hear all about what you’ve guys got planned for your honeymoon!” Anna was saying excitedly “Kristoff took me to this cabin up in the mountains where there’s always snow! It was so romantic! It reminded me of how we first met when Elsa froze Arendell-“ Anna prattled on as the group made their way back towards the dock. The noise emitting from the boat house getting louder with every step. “Oh I love this song! Let’s go dance Kristoff!” Anna suddenly exclaimed dropping Emma’s hand and pulling Kristoff towards the boat house doors and quickly disappearing inside. 

Emma just laughed as she watched her friend go and turned to Elsa. 

“Glad to see she hasn’t changed at all.” She said. Elsa smiled and laughed along with her friend. 

“No I wouldn’t say she has.” She admitted. 

“And your magic, Elsa.” Emma said taking Elsa’s hand and pulling her to a stop. Emma looked at her and then at the the brilliant blue snowflake still lighting up the night sky like a beacon. “That’s truly amazing! It’s so beautiful.” Emma told her squeegeeing her best friends hand in hers. 

“Thank you,” Elsa smiled “It certainly helps to see things in the dark more clearly.” She said, the slightest bit of pink coloring her cheeks as she looked at Emma and Killian as the reached the door to the boat house. “Speaking of which you might want to do something about, um...THOSE, and uh, Killians, well...” Elsa said sounding thoroughly embarrassed her face turning beet red as she gestured to the couple “before you go back inside.” She finished awkwardly glancing back and forth between them. 

Emma turned even more red then her friend as she caught onto what Elsa was saying. She looked down at herself and saw the red marks Killian had left on her partially exposed breasts and she knew she probably had a few more on her neck as well. She reached up and felt her hair that had once been neatly styles by Ruby was now a tangled mess of blonde curls. Emma looked at Killian who, to her surprise, actually to look slightly abashed by their state and not as cocky as she thought he would be. 

“Right, we’ll be right in.” Emma promised her friend and Elsa nodded and stepped back inside the boat house. Leaving the couple alone again.

“Sorry love,” Killian said looking down at the marks he had made on Emma’s pale, glorious skin. He felt a strange mix of pride and shame as he looked her over. Her lips were still slightly red and kiss very swollen, her neck and breasts were covered in marks and her hair was a tangled mess. In other words she looked like she had just been thoroughly fucked and it made Killians still half hard cock twitch at the sight. “I guess I got a wee bit carried away.” He said as his eyes roamed over his perfect wife. Gods, she was his wife, just the thought alone was making him hard all over again. 

“You’re not the only one.” Emma admittedly sultrily as she brushed one of her hands into his messy hair and the other ever so slightly against the bulge in his pants, making Killian growl. 

“Swan we have to go back in there, people are looking for us.” He reminded her. 

“I know, here.” Emma waved her hand over her face as well as his, a small bit of light magic emanating from it. When he looked up he saw that her hair was fixed, her lips were normal, and the marks on her skin were gone. He could also tell that his own hair was less unruly than before. However his hardness had not gone away. 

“Got any magic that can fix this love?” He asked gesturing down at his still ever present problem. 

“Nope.” Emma laughed, causing Killian glare at her. “But I’ve got a better solution.” She said. 

“Aye and what exactly might that be. I obviously can’t take you like I so desperately want to right now.” Killian said pulling Emma to his chest and nipping ever so quickly at her lips. Emma just smiled amusingly up at him. 

“Think about my dad.” She said, a smirk crossing her face as she looked into her pirates eyes. Killian physically blanched at that. Thinking about the prince. Or more specifically just what exactly the Prince would do to Killian if he caught him and his Swan in any kind of compromising situation, married or not. It only took a moment before Killian could feel his body relax back to normal. 

“Better?” Emma asked knowingly. 

“Aye Swan, better.” He agreed. 

“Good. Then let’s go inside so we can say our goodnights and go back to your ship.” Emma whispered huskily in his ear before turning on her heel and walking towards the door.  
“Why you little minx!” Killian said, as he chased her back inside. His wife’s tinkling laugh music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Always appreciate the kudos, likes, comments, and follows!


End file.
